


Let's Play A Game

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Games, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus wants to play a little game with Alec - the first one to come loses. And Alec is more than fully on board with that idea. With both of them being competitive players, it'll be such a fun and delicious play to game with Magnus ;)





	Let's Play A Game

''Mmm, how about we made this interesting?'' asked Magnus as he was saddled on top of Alec's legs. Both of them were naked, heavily making out just before and Alec sighed when Magnus pulled back. He wasn't really in the mood for talking, he was in the mood for _fucking_ , feeling his cock twitching in Magnus' hand and he couldn't wait to be buried deep within Magnus, or vice versa – it didn't really matter. Magnus, on the other hand, a bit different taken on it and he grinned when he watched Alec trying to move his hips, trying to thrust back into his palm, but the warlock’s weight pressing down onto his hips prevented him from moving and that made Alec groan with impatience as he grabbed onto the bedsheets and he cursed.

“Magnus,” whispered Alec up against Magnus’ lips and chased them with his own, but the older one only slowly pulled back and Alec mewled up against him and he started shaking when he felt Magnus his cock a teasing squeeze at the tip and he bit into his lower lip. “W-what did you have in mind?” he then finally asked, because he knew that Magnus wasn’t going to stop teasing until he listened to what was on his mind and a victorious smile spread across Magnus’ lips, running his tongue over his lower lip and he then hummed.

“Well, I had an idea,” started Magnus off slow on purpose, because he liked seeing Alec slowly fall, crumble apart. It was just so satisfying to see Alexander to turn into a puddle of begs, moans and whines – it was so erotic, his face losing itself in pure bliss and pleasure. That made Magnus’ cock to twitch with anticipation as well and he slowly released Alec’s cock, but not for long and Alec gasped when he felt Magnus lining up his hot and heavy member up against his and then started jerking them off together.

“W-what was the idea, Magnus?” stammered Alec as he couldn’t keep on going like this. He needed _more –_ he was about to burst, but this wasn’t enough and he was slowly losing his mind, biting his lip again and Magnus grinned.

“Let’s play a game,” suggested Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow.

“A game?”

“Indeed, a game,” said Magnus and gave Alec a wicked smile. The Shadowhunter was confused, but interested into this game of Magnus’. His boyfriend usually had great ideas when it came to the bedroom department (and other aspects of their relationship), so he was prepared to give Magnus a chance to explain the rules of this game. He just wished that Magnus would hurry the fuck up, because he was going to- Magnus was about to explain, but he then saw Alec struggling to supress his moans a little bit and he kept silent on purpose and Alec rammed his foot into the mattress.

“Magnus!” whined Alec.

“I’m sorry, darling, I just got lost there for a moment,” purred Magnus and cupped Alec’s chin, lifting his face up and he licked across his lower lip and Alec shuddered again. “You’re so stunning when you’re all hot and bothered, makes it unbearable for me to hold back,” he said and Alec was tempted to ask him then why the fuck was he holding back in this case then. However, he bit his tongue and then just whined again. “Well, there’s only one rule to the game there, really,” said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow again. “First to come loses,” announced Magnus and Alec then blinked a few times and he chuckled.

“Seriously, that’s your great idea for a game?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded proudly.

“Yes,” said Magnus and kissed Alec then, but pulled back before Alec could go in for a deep kiss and he grinned, running his fingers over Alec’s lips and then slowly pushed it inside of Alec’s hot mouth and he moaned softly when he felt Alec’s tongue around it. Alec didn’t shy away from it at all and he just continued sucking on Magnus’ finger, making the warlock feel a bit light-headed then. “Not up to your taste, angel?” asked Magnus and lifted a bit on his knees. “I think it could be so hot, both of us are so competitive, so it would be quite the _fight,_ hmm?” purred Magnus against Alec’s lips and the hunter gave him back a little grin.

Alec thought about it for a little while and he came to the conclusion that it would indeed be so fucking hot and he was already fully on board, quickly reaching up and he brought Magnus down, grabbing him by the back of his neck and he crushed their lips together. Magnus was caught off guard, but he then grinned into their kiss and he kissed the tip of Alec’s nose once they pulled back. “I’m planning on winning,” announced Alec and slowly placed his hand on top of Magnus’ chest and slowly ran it over one of his nipples, making Magnus softly sight in delight and Alec grinned.

“We’ll see about that,” said Magnus and moaned softly as Alec continued running his thumb over his nipples over and over and he pressed his lips together.

“I get to adjust the rules a bit,” whispered Alec against Magnus’ lips and Magnus was interested to hear how. “Today, I’ll be fucking you,” said Alec, his voice slowly dropping down an octave and Magnus felt chills of excitement running down his spine and he felt his cock stirring up even more so. Alec had a bit more of a dominant side to him when he wanted to – just like now – and Magnus was living for it. How could he say no to such a delicious request? “I’ll make you come so hard on my dick,” he then carried on the dirty talk and Magnus moaned again.

“You’re not playing fair, angel,” complained Magnus. It wasn’t like Alexander to use dirty talk in the bedroom often, but when he did, it would always leave Magnus in ruins – completely dishevelled and wanting… begging, needing more and that was something that Alec knew. Alec waggled his eyebrows as a little teasing smile spread across his face, his hand down on Magnus’ stomach and he cupped Magnus’ hot cock, jerking him off in lazy jerks. “Alexander,” groaned Magnus.

“Yes, Magnus?” asked Alec with a little devious grin and Magnus gave him a breathless laugh.

“I’ve got quite the competition in this game, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec happily grinned and slowly flipped them over, hovering on top of Magnus and he gently cupped Magnus’ face, kissing his warlock softly and lovingly, while his hands were roaming all over Magnus’ body. But, Magnus wasn’t backing down without a fight either as he slid his hands in between them and cupped Alec’s cock again. “Fuck, you’re so hard for me, angel,” moaned Magnus out loud on purpose and Alec shuddered.

“You’re also so ha-”

“Can’t wait to have you buried deep inside me,” carried on Magnus, teasing Alec, bringing him closer and he placed their lips together again, wrapping one of his arms around Alec’s neck and then pushed him even closer, his lips then falling onto Alexander’s Deflect rune and he grinned when he heard Alec’s little whimpers turning into louder moans – neck was his weak spot, especially with the way Magnus kissed and licked all over the rune, up and down, kissing, sucking, nibbling and-

“ _Fuck,_ Magnus, slow down, you’re making me-”

“So soon?” asked Magnus innocently. “I thought you said you’d be a winner,” teased Magnus and tugged on Alec’s cock. “Make me come on your dick, no?” he purred against Alec’s lips and the hunter gritted his teeth – he needed to collect himself and give Magnus a counter ‘attack’. But Magnus was making things quite hard on him (literally) and Alec was just- “I bet you can’t wait until you’re in me… I’ll be so hot and tight around you as you fuck me,” moaned Magnus shamelessly and Alec finally snapped.

Alec needed a way to make Magnus stop talking and he found the most effective way possible – he crushed their lips together again, kissing Magnus deep, tilting his head to the side and Magnus was kissing him back just as eagerly. They were literally battling for dominance this time and neither of them were backing down so easily. Alec darted his tongue out and then licked himself into Magnus’ mouth, tasting the sweetness of wine Magnus had just prior to them stumbling their way to the bedroom and he gasped when he felt Magnus sinking his teeth into his lower lip, gently pulling on it, sucking and then Alec pulled back again, Magnus grinning beneath him and he dropped his glamour on purpose.

“You little tease,” cursed Alec and then kissed his way down, trailing wet and sloppy kisses all over Magnus’ stomach, inner thighs and _finally-_ Magnus gasped when he felt Alec’s hot tongue around the head of his cock and he looked down, seeing Alec lapping up some of the precum, while he held the base of his cock, moving his hand up and down before slowly sinking down onto it with his mouth and Magnus threw his head to the side, moaning out shamelessly, even louder on purpose and Alec narrowed his eyes, grabbing the base of his cock, because he almost _came_ by hearing Magnus moan so much and he moaned as well, Magnus groaning.

“Alexander- _fuck,_ ” gasped Magnus and dropped his hand lower, taking a handful of Alec’s hair and gently pulled onto it. _Fuck,_ Alec groaned again and Magnus smiled. Oh, yes, Alec liked a bit of hair pulling, a bit of biting and- Alec took Magnus all the way back to his throat and Magnus collapsed back against the mattress, his hips shivering and he was trying _not_ to fuck Alec’s mouth, which was too, too much. “Darling, _God,_ you’ll kill me,” managed to stutter out Magnus and Alec then looked up at him.

With his mouth so perfectly stretched around Magnus’ cock, his cheeks flushed red and a bit of drool running from the sides of Alec’s lips – he looked heavenly and just that sight was almost enough to make Magnus come. Magnus then dropped his glamour again on purpose and Alec moaned, feeling his cock twitch in his hand and he quickly pulled Magnus out of his mouth and the warlock was laughing breathlessly again.

“Was that too much to handle?” asked Magnus and grinned. “Close, are we?”

Alec was loss for words as he didn’t want to admit it that just those cat eyes were enough to make him come undone like no tomorrow and he flushed again. He needed to keep the cat eyes away for the moment and- “Turn around,” ordered Alec and Magnus shivered when Alec grabbed his chin softly and Magnus nodded. _Fuck, yes._ Alec again regained composure and Magnus’ stomach was burning with anticipation. “Oh, fuck,” heard himself say Alec and didn’t think that this was a good idea either. Magnus kneeling, his knees spread open, all put out on display for him, Magnus looking around over his shoulder and Alec-

“What happened, Mr. Shadowhunter?” asked Magnus and bit his thumb, looking innocent, yet he knew exactly what he was doing and Alec was dead, dead, dead.

“You little tease,” stammered Alec and Magnus chuckled. “Spread your legs wider,” said Alec and Magnus did as he was told. “How are you mine? Fuck,” cursed Alec and then looked at Magnus, who was smiling now softly. “You’re beautiful, gorgeous, damn it,” said Alec and hovered over Magnus, kissing in between his shoulder blades, running his hands over Magnus’ sides, spreading his cheeks apart. “Want me to prep you?” asked Alec and gently pressed finger up against Magnus’ entrance.

“ _Please,_ ” begged Magnus, pushing up against Alec’s fingers and the hunter smiled as another idea popped into his mind.

“Soon,” said Alec and leaned over to the drawer, pulled out a bottle of lube and Magnus’ heart started beating faster with anticipation. “But first,” he said and Magnus looked around. “I want you to lay down,” said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Trust me, I’ll make you feel so, so good,” said Alec and Magnus eagerly laid on his stomach, Alec whispering little praises as he slowly spread Magnus’ legs again, his hard cock trapped in between the sheets and his stomach, making it almost unbearable for him, but that was Alexander’s plan all along, wasn’t it?

Alec smiled, holding the back of Magnus’ knee with one hand and he pulled his leg slightly up and then made it rest against the mattress, Magnus placing his head onto the pillow and he moaned softly when he felt Alec crawling behind him, his hands on his ass again, pulling his cheeks apart and he shuddered when he felt Alec’s hot breath against his- “ _Oh my fucking god, Alexander!_ ” exclaimed loudly Magnus when he felt Alec’s tongue suddenly against his entrance and he grabbed the sheets.

“Should I stop?” asked Alec carefully.

“Don’t you dare to sto- _oh, fuck, yes,_ ” groaned Magnus, his face buried in his pillow as he felt Alec’s tongue slowly slip inside, accompanied by his finger and he arched his back, trying not to pushing his hips down onto Alec’s finger. Alec was moaning along as he rimmed Magnus, enjoying the sounds, moans and whines that were escaping past Magnus’ lips. When Magnus raised his hips, Alec cupped Magnus’ cock as well and started slowly jerking him off, making Magnus’ toes curl with pleasure. “Angel, keep going, yes, _deeper,_ just a bit more, I-” was begging Magnus and Alec was enjoying to see Magnus crumble apart into a moaning mess as he continued to eat him out. “S-so close, I’ll. Fuck Alexander, _stop,_ please-”

“That’s the point here, isn’t it?” teased Alec and spanked Magnus’ left cheek softly, making Magnus cry out in pleasure. He then reached for the lube and coated his fingers with a generous amount of it, bringing more fingers up to Magnus’ entrance and he slowly circled around it, Magnus whining as he couldn’t wait much longer.

“You’re not playing fair,” complained Magnus and hit teeth sank into his lip when he felt Alec slowly pushing a finger inside of him. “Yes, Alexander, go _deeper_ , I need you,” was chanting Magnus over and over as Alec continued to prep him, stretching him out and in the end Magnus got too impatient, using his magic to speed things up and Alec was softly laughing behind him.

“That’s cheating,” said Alec.

“I. Don’t. Care,” gasped Magnus and bit into the pillow. “I need you to fuck me _now,_ ” groaned Magnus. Alec pouted, but then decided it didn’t matter anymore. He prompted Magnus up, holding his hips softly as he was kissing his back again and Magnus reached for Alec’s hand that was over his stomach then, holding onto it and he held it in front of his mouth, pressing kisses into it and Alec’s heart was melting. “Hold me, Alexander, make love to me.”

“You planning to kill me?” asked Alec, because Magnus was too much and the warlock laughed softly, slowly released Alec’s hand and spread his legs open out even more and Alec lubed himself up. “Here I come, okay?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded, bracing himself when he felt Alec’s cock slowly sliding inside of him. Alec took things slow, the game was on time out for the time being, slowly checking in with Magnus if he was okay and not in pain. There was no pain, only pleasure, Alec being so gentle as he was finally fully seated inside, wrapping his arms around Magnus and he cupped his cock, Magnus breathing hard and uneven and if Alec wasn’t going to move he’d-

“I’m okay, Angel, please move for me,” stammered Magnus and Alec nodded, held Magnus’ sides as he picked up a slow pace at first, but slowly and gradually started to move faster, his fingers digging into the skin and Magnus sighed in relief, because _finally._

Magnus held himself up on his knees and elbows the best way he could, his legs shaky and wobbly as Alec finally picked up the pace he loved the most – nice and hard, pounding into him, making the bed creak like crazy, the bed frame slamming against the wall with each trust, making Magnus almost cry out in pleasure and Alec couldn’t stop smiling – he was going to win at this rate. Not that it mattered anymore, but still. Magnus was fisting the bedsheets and felt his legs getting even weaker. At one point they gave up and Magnus ended up falling against the mattress, Alexander falling on top of him and Magnus moaned loudly when Alec aimed the right angle just at that time and hit _it._

“Shit, Magnus, are you okay?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, yes… you… don’t stop. Don’t stop, don’t ever stop, Alexander… keep going, keep going, yes, yes, fuck me harder,” begged Magnus and Alec swallowed thickly, feeling his cock swelling up even more inside of Magnus. Alec laid on top of Magnus, hooked his feet around Magnus’ ankles and started thrusting again. That position made it possible for them to be so close, Magnus was a mess against the pillow as he was chanting out Alexander’s name over and over again. Alec picked up the pace once more and the sound their bodies were making, the skin on skin slapping made his flush, but it aroused him even more and he cursed.

He was close. He was so fucking close and then Magnus tightened even more around him. “Fuck, so tight,” cursed Alec and heard Magnus laughing. That little tease tightened up on purpose and Alec couldn’t bear it anymore, he thrusted a few more times before it became too much and he decided to fuck it. He lost, but he won at the same time and he rode out his orgasm, spilling his load inside of Magnus, whose eyes widened when he felt Alec coming and was pushed over the edge himself, coming harder than ever and Alec was breathing hard above Magnus.

“Fucking hell,” gasped Alec. “That-that was intense,” he said as he slowly climbed off of Magnus, who was giggling. “I guess I lost, huh, I mean-” he started, but then Magnus slowly rolled onto his side and saw the stained sheets beneath him and Magnus was laughing even harder – it was a tie, it seemed.

“We both lost,” said Magnus and giggled, but Alec shook his head. Of that he wasn’t so sure.

“We’re both winners,” he mumbled when Magnus cuddled up to him and the warlock happily grinned as he laid his head on top of Alec’s chest and pressed a few kisses over his chest and he smiled. Indeed, both of them were winners, Alexander was right. Magnus slowly moved up to Alec’s face and he then kissed him softly.

“But next time, I’ll win, Shadowhunter,” said Magnus and his eyes sparkled.

“Bring it on, warlock,” said Alec, waggled his eyebrows and then both of them started giggling as they continued snuggling and cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it ;)


End file.
